Medaka Kurokami
Summary Medaka Kurokami (黒神 めだか, Kurokami Medaka) is the female protagonist of the series Medaka Box. A freshman of Class 13, she was the 98th and later 99th Student Council president of Hakoniwa Academy. She is a childhood friend of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, who she strong-arms into joining the Student Council at the start of the series. After becoming the head of the Kurokami Group, Medaka also becomes the chairwoman of Hakoniwa Academy. She is the child of Kajiki Kurokami and Hato Tsurubami, and the younger sister of Kujira Kurokami and Maguro Kurokami. Power and Stats Tier: 8-B up to 5-C physically | ' High 3-A ' physically, up to 1-A with Hax, Unknown Name: Medaka Kurokami Origin: Medaka Box Classification: Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can instantly copy and perfect any supernatural ability or physical feat she sees or hears about and perfectly internalize any information she receives with The End, Statistics Amplification (with various forms) | Enhanced Senses, Accelerated Development, Electricity Manipulation (She is able to send and receive electrical signals), Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Invisibility, Regeneration (Could regenerate after having a hand thrust into her heart and having every bone in her body instantly broken), Disease Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Instinctive Reaction, Immortality (Type 2 and 3), Afterimage Creation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can manipulate sound vibration to alter her own blood flow), Vibration Manipulation (Can accurately control vibrations from her own attacks and, after becoming a language user, she can also manipulate sound vibration), Blood Manipulation, Likely Plant Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can erase causes and effects with All Fiction), Automatic Resurrection (Can resurrect herself with All Fiction), (Death Manipulation (Can erase her own death with All Fiction]), Transformation, Can deny aspects of reality and turn them into "fiction", thus rendering them non-existent with All Fiction, Can transfer negative effects from herself to another location instantly, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction and possibly Durability Negation with Book Maker (Able to negate and bring certain powers down to her level. Her usage of it is also likely better than Misogi Kumagawa's), Can instantly copy and perfect any supernatural ability or physical feat she sees or hears about and perfectly internalize any information she receives with The End, Statistics Amplification (Increases in power relative to the number of her opponents with More Than Group), Precognition (Has a "Know Dangers Before They Happen But In Return You Can’t Avoid Them Skill"), Creation (Can create slopes, footprints, wines, and possibly a universe with various skills), Weather Manipulation (Can clear typhoons with Impro Time), Weapon Mastery (Her Sworder skill allows her to use both swords and guns at the same time), Possibly Pocket Reality Manipulation (Her Pioneer Flag power is a "Create Universe Skill", though the size of this universe or the details of its creation are not clear), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can counter Mind Control by brainwashing herself back to normal, immune to electricity-based Mind Manipulation), Resistance to Sealing, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Can use Ice Fire to keep her head cool to prevent suffering from mental damage) and hot and cold temperatures (By controlling her own body temperature via Ice Fire), Resistance to Word Manipulation (only while in War God Mode), Minor Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Likely Resistance to Power Erasure (Only for Minus abilities), Resistance to Power Absorption (Oudo Miyakonojou couldn't take away her abilities), Can control machines, Master Hand-to-Hand combatant, Can likely corrode anything she touches, Can reopen any physical or mental wound, Possibly Power Absorption (Can steal other's power by touching their heart), Memory Manipulation (Can erase other's memories about her with Mister Unknown and All Fiction is capable of Erasing memories), Perception Manipulation (Mister Unknown hides the user from the opponent's senses), Durability Negation, Word Manipulation, Power Modification, and many more including around 600 abnormalities copied from Ajimu Najimi (and possibly all her skills due to omniscience), Power Bestowal (Can create any ability she desires and even bestow them to others using The Skill That Makes Skills). Attack Potency: At least City Block level up to Moon level using various God Mode forms (Destroyed the moon before it crashed down) | High Universe level physically (Should be much stronger than before, fought Iihiko Shishime), up to Outerverse level 'with various Hax (Bookmaker was capable of sealing Ajimu and Hanten). '''Unknown '(Her status as the main character make it impossible for her to lose in a fight to an unknown extent) '''Speed: FTL '(Much faster than Hinokage) | '''Unknown '(Governs the concept of speed), '''Omnipresent with Alibi Lock. Lifting Strength: Unknown (Governs the concept of strength) Striking Strength: At least Moon level | Unknown (Governs strength). Durability: At least City Block level up to Moon level ' | '''At least Moon level '''Encounter, All Fiction and other abilities from Ajimu make it virtually impossible to kill her 'Stamina: Extremely high | Infinite Range: Standard melee range| Unknown '''at least multi universe level with All Fiction (All Fiction could erase all of existence) '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius | Omniscient (with one of Ajimu's skills) Weaknesses: '''She is fairly naive and would avoid killing if possible. '''Key: Beginning of series | End of series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:1-A Category:8-B Category:Regeneration Users Category:Medaka Box